


Fill The Unforgiving Minute

by silasfinch



Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silasfinch/pseuds/silasfinch
Summary: AU: Chloe Brennan is still a reckless black sheep but she found a calling as a nurse and spent many years as an aid worker. Confronting a terminal diagnosis with medical knowledge is challenging and being in love with your idolised but estranged brother's future wife isn't going to make the situation any easier.





	Fill The Unforgiving Minute

**Author's Note:**

> This couple is lovely and the actresses do so well.  
> Chloe would make a great nurse in my opinion so I wrote that AU. It annoys me in soups how aimless black sheep are.  
> I am dyslexic so please be gentle with spelling corrections.




_If you can keep your head when all about you_   
_Are losing theirs and blaming it on you,_   
_If you can trust yourself when all men doubt you,_   
_But make allowance for their doubting too._   
_If you can wait and not be tired by waiting,_   
_Or being lied about, don't deal in lies,_   
_Or being hated, don't give way to hating,_   
_And yet don't look too good, nor talk too wise:_

_If - Rudyard Kipling_

  
For all intents and purposes, they get away with the deception.

Elly Conway doesn't view keeping her (former?) fiancee in the dark an achievement, especially considering all her past mistakes and misfortunes. The whole of Erinsborough doesn't know about her newest entanglements with the Brennan family, so the honouring Chloe's's wish to 'forget' the tension between them is worth something if not the pain she sees in the younger woman's eyes before the sunny smile is back.

Of course, sweet Aaron fears heartbreak for her and each of his siblings. The actions of her meddling mother still cast a long shadow and the 'Christmas Card' still echoes as Chloe continues her unweaving support.  
Mark still has a future wife and a relationship with his little sister intact. Grief over Kate and Sonya shapes his entire universe at the moment but at this sense of betrayal won't compound the pain.

It shouldn't be so difficult to convince somebody to love you. There shouldn't be so many excuses for delaying their future - no matter how valid.

It shouldn't be up to the Groom's little sister to wrangle all the wedding details from cake to RSVP cards. Aaron shouldn't have to juggle his nuptials with acting as peacemaker.

Mark shouldn't look so conflicted every time they discuss as an aspect of the wedding. His heart can't take being divided into so many pieces even if he insists on playing the stoic copper daily. Elly honestly can't remember the last time she saw Mark relax for an entire 24 hour period.

  
***

"Is this Elly Convoy?"

"Speaking"

"This is Glenda Saxton from the Northcross Clinic. I am Chloe Brennan's shift supervisor. She is having a truly wretched day and asks that we call you."

Elly is moving before the nurse has finished speaking. Countless scenarios are running through her head; each one is worse than the next. Chloe finds solace in work and is grateful to the clinic for giving her a chance despite significant gaps in her CV and a somewhat notorious return to town. Nothing short of a disaster prompt her to disrupt a shift.

Work is how she started to see more to the free-spirited drifter.

While waiting to sort out her employment situation, she decides to start volunteering for the hospital schools network - providing schooling and tutoring for kids are too sick to attend school for long periods. Chloe volunteers to work with patients that are afraid of surgery as part of a Pain Team. Unfortunately, they have more than a few patients in common with anxiety and difficulty adjusting to the strange new reality.

Chloe has a streak of the famed Brennan compassion a mile wide.

***

Elly avoids hospitals wherever humanly possible.

There are too many memories attached to the smell and feel of the long corridors and constant sounds. Chloe is continually reminding her that well-equipped hospitals are a luxury many around the world cannot afford. Her admonishment would sound like a sermon if it weren't for her enthusiasm in describing the clinics she works in and the help they offer.

Elly hates the fact that Chloe will need to spend increasing amounts of time in the place she loves as a patient. Googling Huntington's is a big mistake, but the teacher in her still keeps a neat folder on her computer with the latest literature and caregiver perspective.

Mark testing negative doesn't change this fact.

This dynamic of theirs may not be entirely healthy, but Elly love to be in this for the long haul; however her symptoms present. This disease so unforgiving and strips people of their function and dignity.

"Having a bad day?"

The answer to the question is self-evident as Elly slips into the office. Chloe looks small and vulnerable huddling in the corner of the room, her breathing shallow and quick. The shapeless scrubs look ten times too big on the fashionista's frame, and the harsh neon lighting does nothing to relieve the sickly paleness.

Ms Conway coaxes enough students through exam time to recognise the signs of an anxiety attack. Without thinking she switches into the same tactics.

"Breath Clo - you need to breathe. Focus on my voice and breathe in and out. Whatever is going on will be 100% worse without oxygen."

Chloe gives her pained look but obediently tries to length her breathing. Elly reaches for a shaking hand tries not to wince at its icy coolness and clumsy sweat - how long has she been like this all alone?

"My hands were shaking in surgery today I nearly dropped a scalpel." Chloe chokes out.

"Oh, sweetheart that could happen for a million reasons."

"Including an earlier than usual onset of Huntington's disease" Chloe points out bitterly.

Elly gathers the other woman in her arms and listens as Chloe pours out her terror and humiliation. There would be time for odds and reassurance later, but for right now, Chloe needs a friend. It's a small victory when the shorter woman sags against her taking deep shuttering gasps of air.

***

"You can't hide out here forever you know."

"Its sort of the advantage of working at a hospital and revealing a life-limiting diagnosis - plenty of professional quirks when you have a mild freakout" Chloe argues playfully.

"That is a fair point, but we need to get your wrist looked and talk to your neurologist; The fear is so big because there are so many unknowns. You keep telling me you like your doctor - that is a referral from a friend. " Elly coaxes encouragingly.

"If Dr Sternberg weren't pushing 60, happily married and deeply ethical I would be in love" Chloe sighs with a mock swoon.

"Well, the great love of your life can squeeze you in at 2:30. Glenda arranged the appointment and cover. We have about an hour to get changed and grab an ice cream. I'll be with you every step of the way."

"It's not that bad just a silly moment..."

"Don't argue with Glenda or me - that woman is amazingly terrifying for somebody who is 5 foot nothing."

"This is true, and it's nice to have colleagues who treat each other like family - Doctors Without Borders is the same, but the rotation is constant."

***

"I am hopelessly wedded to lost causes, flighty with a short, miserable life in front of me or something like that"

"I hate that bitch on so many levels - its a relief to be able to say that now."

"You were so subtle in your opinions on the topic before?" asks with a disbelieving head tilt.

They are waiting for the waiting for Dr Leo Sternberg to return, who Elly thinks is as amazing as advertised. He listens to Chloe fears calmly without judgement and has her laughing in a few minutes. They talk through the odds together as medical professionals. Elly does nothing but holds her hand - stroking small circles.

"In comparison to what I wanted to do and say to the woman - my self-control deserves a medal."

"I'll get right on that, but Mel wasn't wrong I do have an expiration ..."

"Chloe.." Elly begins.

Whatever she is about to say is cut off by the doctor returning looking grave even wearing a bright bowtie and power socks. Elly feels the grip on her hand turn vice-like as they wait for the news.

"What is one of the oldest medical adages going, Ms.Brennan so odd it predates the major religious text?" he begins sternly.

"That's hardly my go-to reference material, Leo. Hate to break it to you are looking at a confirmed sinner here."

"Physician, heal thyself - meaning do not to correct faults in others without being reflective. In your case specifically, don't work 12 hours shifts on caffeine and bananas alone. Your numbers are all over the place - you shouldn't be standing right now.."

Elly feels a swell of guilt at the words - knowing that their mess is no doubt a contributing factor to her skipping of meals and neglecting self-care.

"Did I mention I'm a coming off years of crisis work? I'll take better care of myself. Thank you for seeing me at such short notice."

"I'm tempted to admit you for a cycle of IV fluids, but you are capable of correcting this at home - Don't push me, Chloe - you aren't cleared to work again for at least a week.

  
***

"They were beautiful you know - your vows. My brother is an idiot to keep chasing ghosts when he has you right in front of him?"

"No. We are not having another conversation with you defending your brother's honour to me and ignore your pain. Its disrespectful of me to treat you like my best friend or Bea when the situation is more complicated than that"

"Ah but then I would have to face the fact that my hands trembled in surgery to today - not a good sign for somebody who is on the Huntington's Clock" Chloe offers dryly "In fact, steady hands are a fairly essential part of the job for a surgical nurse."

Elly continues tracing patterns down her slender from trying uselessly to ease out the tension still evident after the worse of the panic is over. They have eaten way too much ice cream and chocolate source. Elly resolves to form a network to prepare meals for Chloe.

"Ah but all the words in the world couldn't convince him to marry me, could they?"

"Mark does love you - he just isn't thinking straight."

"Or I am the irrational one for thinking that love is enough. Now finish your ice cream and select a movie."

  
***

"If I were single it would be a different story."

Elly smiles when she realises Chloe is half asleep their long conversations and the rigours of a long shift have taken a toll. Now that she is no longer panicking about a muscle twitch sheer exhaustion is setting in. Truthfully the English teacher finds the simple act of stroking the other's hair and talking a reprieve from the endless drama of Mark's moods and wedding planning. Perhaps, it is the idyllic moment that prompts her to confess the words that haunt her for weeks.

"Mmmm?" Chloe asks drowsily

"I know that Mel, my mother and even Aaron warn you off saying that there isn't a chance in hell with a straight girl. Its done a number on your self-esteem because I took the path of less resistance. But you need to know you aren't crazy or pathetic - there is an attraction between us. If I met you at work or somewhere else a few years ago, we would have stood a chance - regardless of the labels."

"Despite my tendency to be rude, brush, romantically restless and self-destructive? jokes softly not moving from her position.

"If those were disqualifying criteria everybody in this town would be doomed to be single for eternity. You, Chloe' Brennan, face every day with courage and honesty even when it's painful. Few individuals dare to disturb the universe as like that as T.S. Elliot wrote about so eloquently. " Elly argues

"Always count on an English teacher to weave a pretty picture, and my timing always did suck- in multiple countries."

"You will find somebody who will love you unconditionally - diagnosis at all."

They fall into an easy since on the coach Elly suspects that Chloe will be asleep before the movie begins no matter who attractive she finds the female lead.

The sound of her phone beeping with a message is jarring even though Elly has spent the last few days obsessively waiting for a word from Mark.

"Are you having an affair with my baby sister?"

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
